Mi amor obsesivo
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: En Konoha Town, las lluvias inclementes no son comunes, menos los asesinatos. Un día suceden los dos eventos, pero no hay cadáver. Y luego vienen más desapariciones, e inexplicables muertes en Akademi High School. Naruto Uzumaki se ve rodeado del horror. Sin embargo, no necesita protegerse. El responsable no le quiere hacer daño, pero sí está cerca...(Hinata Yandere)(Interrumpido).
1. Prólogo: Primer encuentro

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Prólogo: Primer encuentro**

Ese día me levanté con un movimiento automático, no desligado de mi conducta común. Todas las noches me desvelaba hasta la madrugada, podía ser a las horas más tempranas —las 1:30— o las más tardes —3:00—, casi en la hora muerta, la que en éste pueblo, era considerada la hora de los demonios. Sin embargo, la noche de ayer fue especial: dormí temprano y soñé con un centelleante destello dorado en un cielo compacto y azul. Temo que no pude distinguir si era una persona, o la magia de algún espectáculo natural. Mis sueños siempre habían sido fugaces imágenes de mí día a día, o el imponente color de la noche; oscuridad total. Éste día, sin embargo, a pesar de haberme despertado en una monotonía habitual, el aire empezó a hacerse espeso en mi garganta. Intuía algo, aunque no sabía qué.

Me desprendí de la cómoda. Incluso a esas horas, no me pesaba el sueño. Yo no me regía por elementos fuera de conducta. Mecanizada he sido desde que era una niña. Al inicio, mis particularidades me daban problemas con mis padres. Ellos creían que mi comportamiento —anormal, lo clasificaban los psicólogos— desataría el rechazo de las demás personas, y mis maneras ambiguas de comunicarme, me condenarían a estar sola. Razoné que era poco práctico rehusarme a ser normal, entonces empecé a _pensar_ , a _sentir_ , y a _actuar_ como alguien normal; de allí, surgieron las equivocaciones: en las mañanas me frotaba los ojos, como fatigada y somnolienta; en las tardes, al llegar del colegio, hacía unas cuantas tareas y otras no, para ser una estudiante ordinaria. Cuando no era el caso, y las tardes pertenecían a días festivos o días de la semana, me quedaba viendo televisión sin realmente prestarle atención, y al terminar las noticias y novelas, me sumergía en libros juveniles, o mangas, como una adolescente de mi edad. Algunas veces salía, haciéndoles creer que iba donde amigas. En las noches, al no haber qué más aparentar, me encontraba absorta… Imaginándome situaciones —todos los días se daban lugar esta índole de pensamientos— con causes, con nudos y con desenlaces. Y me miraba a mí misma: mi inexpresivo diálogo, mi semblante sin ninguna sombra de emoción, sentimiento o desconcierto, y el sopor de mi voz, parsimoniosa y vacía, como algún agujero en la tierra. Mi rumbo lógico interfiere y me reclama que es una pérdida pensar en ello —pero la costumbre no se marcha—, porque sé que si dieran lugar intentaría actuar normal, como un títere en alguna obra de teatro. Es la única faceta que comparto con los demás: sufro al pensar en cosas innecesarias.

Me deslicé la pastilla de jabón por las formas de mi cuerpo. Lo he lastimado con el filo de instrumentos en incontables ocasiones, a escondidas, como un ladrón, pero no he tenido miedo al dolor ni antes ni después de haberlo sentido, ni se ha subido mi ritmo cardiaco un milímetro. He tocado mis partes íntimas intentando gozar de una humana sensación de satisfacción, o sentir la piel provocada por las atrevidas caricias. No conseguí resultados. Me rendí al día siguiente.

Baje al comedor. Mis padres han salido desde hace un mes, por trabajo, a un viaje a América. Por mi conveniente independencia y mi irrefutable responsabilidad, no pensaron en dejarme a cargo de nadie.

Desayuné, me lavé los dientes y salí de mi casa. Konoha Town era un pueblo próspero y tranquilo. Poseía playas que usaban para fines turísticos, y viejas rutas de ferrocarril. Yo vivía a diez cuadras del colegio y solía tomar la bicicleta para no llegar tarde a clase. Había llegado a clases temprano durante la anterior semana y ésta vez, deseaba llegar tarde para cumplir con mis equivocaciones.

Al dar vuelta al recodo, corrí. Planee llegar tarde, pero no era correcto para mí que los retrasos grandes disminuyeran mis notas. Debía mantener retrasos graduales y al mismo tiempo, regresivos.

Un adolescente alto interrumpió en otro recodo. Choqué contra él. Caí.

—¿Estás bien?

Pensé en el centelleante destello dorado y el cielo compacto y azul. Parpadee para evitar ofuscarme bajo la ilusión. Su rostro estaba perturbado cuando abrí los ojos. El contraste de mi sueño y él, era arrebatador.

—Bien—dije.

Él me alargaba la mano. Quede mirándola. Aquel gesto era una cortesía. Debía tomarla, aunque no fuera necesario. Tome su mano y empujó para impulsarme. Levantada, permanecí estática bajo su intensa mirada. Cielo compacto y azul. El cabello le centelleaba en miles de destellos dorados.

—¿Hola?

No pude hablar. Los pensamientos, por primera vez en mi vida, se enredaron bajo un encantamiento extraño. Me encogí y aparte la mano. Comencé a estirar los huesos largos de mis dedos, como sacudiendo la sensación. Un motor se enraíza y enciende en ese instante, pero no soy capaz de comprender su naturaleza. El embrujo de mi primer sentimiento me hace estirar los labios, como si sonriera. Entonces volví a apartarme de las emociones; la sonrisa desaparece y de mí, el interés.

—Soy Naruto.

El nombre me retumba en la mente como un rayo a tierra firme. Lo mire por última vez, memorizando el vestigio de entusiasmo que sentí al comparar su apariencia con uno de mis pocos sueños. Sueño y meta. Eran sinónimos. Toda mi vida he sufrido por no sentir, y no sé si ese sufrimiento es real, o sólo una parte engañosa de mi indiferencia.

Doy vuelta. Escapo de la situación. La cobardía no hizo mella en mí, más bien algo parecido al descubrimiento. Ya soñé, ahora el sueño debe volverse realidad para convertirse en mi meta. Naruto ahora es mi sueño y meta. Mi único propósito y mi única realidad; adoración y perdición.

* * *

Suelo escribir inspirándome en cualquier cosa (ánimo, música, película, juego, etc.). En este caso, he jugado yandere simulator un par de veces y el asunto de las yanderes me parece que se le puede sacar jugo. Por si alguien no sabe qué es una yandere, que busque en internet jajajaja

No quiero mentir. Este fic lo escribí pero sólo es una inspiración de momento. No me comprometo mucho con él. No me ato, no me condeno xD


	2. 1-La obsesión se manifiesta

Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Cambié el rating a M por cosas. Arruinaría la sorpresa decir qué cosas :p Así que si lees, ya sabeees, eh! No me culpes a mí que yo intenté avisar a mi manera pero tú eres un chica/chico malote y no me hizo caso D:

Ahora sí ya terminó este blablabla. A leer! :D

* * *

 **Primer capítulo: La obsesión se manifiesta.**

Este mundo es complicado. Yo me desligué de él cuando no tenía consciencia para comprender qué era tener un propósito. Me he mantenido entretenida por años en la calma. Pero yo era una persona extraña, que aparentaba ser normal, sin entender correctamente la urgencia de hacer el bien. Yo no era como los demás, lo sé desde siempre; yo no soy capaz de sentir nada. Aquel sueño que me estableció como un vínculo inasible, hizo que el mundo que no entendía ni me interesaba conocer, cobrara más sentido. Yo necesitaba ser el mundo de alguien para poder existir con integridad, como si en realidad pudiera sentir. La locura, mi nula empatía, serían mis herramientas. Lo he visto cientos de veces en el concepto del amor: cuando una persona te ama eres diferente, eres feliz. Es más que una meta lograr que alguien te quiera. Es el acto más demente, más humano y más desinteresado que puede surgir en una persona. Amar es exacerbar el sentido de existencia. En mi caso, soldar un vínculo con el mundo.

Empecé a seguirlo. Me enteré de las mujeres que frecuentaba y sentí un oscuro sentimiento ciñéndose en mí. Era arrollador e incómodo. Lo seguí hasta este día. Kiba Inuzuka, el líder del Club de artes marciales, lo ha detenido a platicarle de cosas que no alcanzo a oír. Con un aspaviento, Naruto salta al aire, con el puño extendido; emocionado, vivaz. Lo escucho decir:

—Kiba. ¡Voy a partirte el culo, dattebayo!

—Eso es imposible, estúpido—se burla Kiba. Pude sentir el calor de mi sangre corriendo por mis venas. Si pudiera adivinar el sentimiento que me embargaba, diría que la ira. Una serpiente furiosa y desalmada se enreda en mi corazón cada vez que alguien le falta el respeto, que es mucho más frecuente de lo que me gustaría. No acepto fácilmente que una persona insulte a Naruto, porque nadie está a su nivel. Siempre intervengo a las personas que lo acusan de ser un atolondrado. De manera deliberada, he iniciado numerosos rumores contra sus perpetradores, más no se comparten tan explayados como me gustaría.

—¡Te ganaré en esa batalla, perro pulgoso! ¡Y ya verás cómo Sakura-chan se fijará en mí!

Me desmoroné, como una montaña de piedras que se desprende del soporte, al oír su declaración. Mis ojos se ponen vidriosos. Podía sentir aquello también, la congoja. La tristeza es espantosa. Escuchar que la única persona que amo quiere a alguien más, es doloroso. Más doloroso que pasarme cuchillos por los brazos.

Kiba Inuzuka dejó escapar una asquerosa carcajada.

—¡Como se va a fijar en ti, con lo idiota y poco músculo que eres!

Senpai gruñó. Yo pude sentir otra vez la serpiente estranguladora revolcándose.

—Además—dijo Kiba, con los ojos victoriosos, repulsivamente arrogante—. He venido practicando artes marciales desde que era un niño, no hay manera que pueda perder.

—¡Eso es trampa!

—¡Como va a ser trampa, enano!

—¡Eso era antes, perro pulgoso! ¡Ahora soy más alto que tú!

—¡Sigue soñando!

Ellos vigorizaban la voz con cada exclamación. Tenten Shima se acercó a ellos. Apreté toscamente los dientes, furibunda. Se había maquillado y peinado. Su figura, apuesta y elegante, me hizo sacudirme, desconfiada.

La mirada de Naruto era ampliada y asombrada. Un vestigio de atracción caracterizaba su reacción: la postura encogida, incluso los ojos tímidos.

—Tenten… Vaya—dijo Kiba, pasmado; con una voz débil fuera de su carácter. Él la miraba con más fuerza que Naruto.

—¿Qué tal, chicos? —Ella, con una renovada confianza, les dirigió una sonrisa que me pareció tan aparatosa como su disparatada apariencia. Se pasaba las manos por detrás, con una rebuscada inocencia poco común en ella.

«¿A quién busca? ¿Le gusta Naruto?»

La ira me retorció violentamente el rostro. El movimiento enfebrecido de mis dedos comenzó: por mi blusa, mi falda, el cabello. Liberé un graznido claro y corto.

—¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!—gritó Naruto, alarmado de mi presencia. Sus acompañantes llamaron también por mí. Me traspuse en el ángulo aristado del pasillo solitario, separándome del resquicio que me permitía vislumbrarlo, y silenciosamente, me alejé, cobarde. Me retorcí una vez más cuando entré al baño de mujeres —con luces cálidas centrífugas— que no solía usarse, desde que terminaron la nueva instalación; manifestando la angustia y la rabia que avasallaban mi cuerpo, tumultuoso. Contemplé mis manos; ardían, como abrasadas por fuego. Cosquilleaban, temblorosas. En algunas ocasiones sucedía. Me descubría añorando algo sin llegar nunca a entender qué.

«¿Me quiere quitar a Naruto, al único que tengo en ésta vacía existencia?»

Simplemente pensarlo embistió mi mente racional. Las he soportado con paciencia.

«Ellas me quieren quitar a Naruto»

De alguna forma, los sulfúreos pensamientos atizaron más mi sufrimiento. Yo gemí, ahogada. Parecía un animal enojado, sin sentido. No dejaba de crecer la rabia, a cada instante. Los ojos me lagrimearon.

Así el celular, abrí la galería de imágenes y amplié la foto de Naruto. Su sonrisa paró mi montaña rusa de emociones, como si el mundo acabara de girar, desviándome de mi flujo y reivindicando mi moral. Estaba sudando. Las gotas gruesas bajaban por la línea recta de mi flequillo, repentinamente enmarañado. No se prolongó más. Una expresión lánguida armonizó mi antiguo aspecto desenfrenado. Sentí que toda mi energía se esfumaba abruptamente. Quedé en el suelo, inmóvil, mirando ansiosamente las baldosas de marfil.

Me levanté, balanceándome, y pasé las manos por la tela de mi falda oscura, estirando las arrugas. Mojé el cabello, rizado por el sudor. Mis ojos encontraron el espejo. Tenía unas pequeñas pupilas y los iris cenicientos; tan opacos que no reverberaban en la luz, ni transmitían ánimo o simpatía. Eran tenebrosos, monocromáticos. Hay un vacío en ellos que entrega a los demás una idea de lo que soy.

«Ellas jamás lo tendrán. Él es mío»

Con ese pensamiento, salgo del baño. Kiba y Tenten no se han marchado, más Naruto sí. Poco faltaba para dar las ocho; lo comprobé en mi reloj de muñeca. Era hora de irme a clases, pero ella me hizo cesar mi disposición.

—¿Realmente lo vas a dejar ganar, Kiba?

—Ya te dije que sí, Tenten. Puede que Naruto sea un tipo sin mucho cerebro, pero es mi amigo. Si gana contra mí en la pelea, tal vez Sakura sí lo mire.

—No creo que vaya a funcionar…

—Deja de ser tan pesimista—insistió Kiba con un obstinado timbre—. Él me va a deber una grande, pero le voy a hacer el favor. Tú eres diferente, Tenten, pero así se impresiona a las mujeres.

—… Está bien.

Terminó la conversación y se alejaron por el pasillo. Abstraída por la revelación, la campana me encandiló.

«No dejaré que eso suceda»

En la clase 2-1 me comporté indiferente. Mis ojos permanecían sumergidos en los números; mi mente maquinaba ideas. Kiba era de mi clase. En mi asiento podía ver de reojo como el aire de la ventana rizaba de rigurosas formas sus cabellos castaños. Apoyado el mentón en sus brazos cruzados contra el escritorio, daba la impresión de estar aburrido. Miré el cuaderno, con las mejillas encendidas. Había encontrado la respuesta. Arranqué un papel de un tirón prudente, para evitar que mi poca delicadeza llamara la atención. Sujeté el rotulador negro, aplicando presión. Escribí unas cuantas líneas finas. Desabotoné dos botones de mi blusa sutilmente. Levanté mi falda, insinuando la curva de mis muslos al cruzar las piernas. Estiré el papel a una compañera que también hablaba con Naruto y por eso no era de mi agrado. Ino Yamanaka me miró fijamente al entregarle el papel, estudiándome con sagacidad. Una sonrisa pícara iluminó su rostro cuando le señalé con el dedo que le diera la nota a Kiba. Sin hacer siquiera el bosquejo de alguna pregunta con la boca, pareció entusiasmada y me lanzó un guiño sonriente. Cumplió el mandato y entregó la nota a su compañero, que se sentaba al lado. Kiba la recibió con extrañeza. Enderezó los hombros con sorpresa, despierto de la modorra, y leyó. Incluso desde mi asiento veía su mueca intrigada. Bruscamente, volteó a verme.

Dejé que bajara su mirada, recorriendo el largo de mi forma. Sus ojos oscurecieron, caldeados, y cayeron en mis labios. Emergió en él un deseo profusamente concentrado, tan claro como el agua. Estaba maravillado por mi actitud. He leído suficientes mangas y libros, donde figuran los eróticos, para entender el paso que estoy a punto de dar. No tengo mucho entendimiento del tema por experiencia, más parece suficiente. Con sus ojos nublados, relucientes en el sol de la mañana, veo como él se ruboriza ligeramente cuando hago una curva vulgar con mi lengua sobre la mejilla. Ha captado el símbolo.

El resto de las horas fueron lentas. Él estaba más inquieto que yo. Revoloteaba, girando a verme mucho más de lo que me ha mirado en todos los años que nos han juntado en un mismo grupo. Mi mensaje decía: «Me gustas, Kiba-kun. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de estar contigo en la hora del almuerzo». A continuación, le había hecho una connotación sugestiva tácita. Su respuesta fue su manera de aceptarlo: «Estaría encantado, Hinata». Se demoró mucho en escribir las tres letras, cerrando los ojos, cubriéndose los párpados y las sienes, como si tratara de hallar mi nombre en sus memorias. Aplicó tanto esfuerzo que logró recordarlo. Le entregó a Ino la nota para que me la entregara, y ella se movía de un lado al otro, más intrigada que nunca. Debió haber notado las mejillas rojas de Kiba, ocultas en sus pudendos ojos caídos. Me entregó la nota. La leí. Cuando él me echó un vistazo, le sonreí, fingiendo estar complacida. Kiba me devolvió una sonrisa destartalada.

A la 1:00 pm finalizó la clase y el juego de miradas. Me incorporé, y él graciosamente se reclinó con las manos al escritorio, en desmesurada rapidez. Me siguió, embrujado por mis agallas, que realmente no tenía —porque yo no sentía pánico o nervios, a menos que estuviera cerca de Naruto—. Emprendí por la izquierda, donde descendí por el primer tramo de escaleras y descendí por el segundo, hacía dentro otra vez. Caminé por la sucesión de pasillos con moderado andar. Kiba no dejaba de seguirme, sin saber qué más hacer. Llegué a mi casillero, al extremo de la hilera de los otros. En el camino los estudiantes nos miraban por el rabillo del ojo, cuchicheando entre ellos. Me incomodaba la idea que iniciaran rumores que mancillaran mi futura relación con Naruto. Yo sólo hacía eso por él. Abrí el casillero y extraje mi almuerzo. Kiba abrazó mi cintura con el brazo, sus dedos calientes se deslizaron al fondo de mi blusa marinera, y oprimieron con una caricia mi piel; su ingle apretándose insistentemente contra mí. Era diferente a tocarme a mí misma. El roce de su cuerpo, los dedos ociosos de su brazo libre recorriendo mi columna, me hicieron soltar un engorroso suspiro involuntario.

Su voz estaba ronca cuando habló, a mi oído:

—¿Ya vamos, Hinata?

Saboreé su nombre con mis labios, buscando embelesarlo con la suavidad:

—Claro, Kiba-kun. Pero quiero que comamos juntos.

Tomé la caja pequeña de mi almuerzo y cerré el casillero. Luego él me asió del brazo y me llevó por senderos poco concurridos en la gigantesca escuela, subiendo escaleras y avanzando por pasillos abovedados. Terminamos la ruta en la biblioteca más antigua de Akademi High School, con estantes altos y pesados, el sitio indicado para lo que prometí que haría. La bibliotecaria no estaba por el Club de la Facultad, el grupo de los maestros, que se reunían a almorzar en un espacio reservado de la cafetería. Kiba me confesó en el recorrido que comía después de la escuela, y la cafetería no era de su agrado. No era de mi interés, pero asentí, sin saber qué más añadir.

Entramos a la biblioteca y nos sentamos en el escritorio para comer. Era prohibido, pero estábamos solos y no nos importó. Esa fue la razón por la que acepté: si estuviera la bibliotecaria y recibiera represarías, que involucrara un seguimiento que al incumplirse da lugar a la expulsión, no lo hubiera hecho. Expulsión significa no ver a Naruto. No podría soportarlo.

Le brindé otra bola de arroz con los palillos, acercándola a su boca. Como las anteriores, la devoró ávidamente.

Terminado el almuerzo, me acerqué. El rubor debía extenderse hasta mi provocativo escote. A horcajadas me senté en sus piernas, intentando conseguir avanzar en el flirteo propuesto. Él no se movió. Nuevamente se azoró. Llevó una mano a las comisuras de mis labios, aparentemente con la intención de quitarme migajas de la comida.

—Kiba-kun…, me gustas demasiado—declaré, intentando ser una ola que arrulla; la entonación correcta que debo emplear al coquetear.

—Gracias—dijo, y me miró con intensa pasión. Con más fuerza que al mirar a Tenten, arreglada en aquel disonante aspecto. Pensé que era una buena señal. Me agazapé para buscar su boca, y él me recibió, sin resistirse. Era extraño besar, como una mescla de viscosidad y sedosidad. Kiba se separó, picoteándome los labios por un rato, cubriéndomelos de besos ligeros como plumas. Había caído en cuenta de mi poca experiencia.

—No tienes experiencia besando—dijo, en una de nuestras separaciones de labios, extrañamente conmovido. Había sido correcto mi análisis a su reacción. No añadí nada, o cambié de expresión. Reflexionaba si debía aparentar sumisión o más dominación en la escena que se desarrollaba. Añadió, acicateado—: Tu boca sabe a canela y dulce. Eres tan deliciosa…

Me besó otra vez, suave como la seda. No me escurrí cuando me quitó la blusa y acarició mis senos, dibujando círculos por el pezón, pulsante, anhelante. Sacó los pechos del sostén con afán. Ambas manos los oprimieron con rudeza. Un gemido herido brotó de mi garganta, y cerré los ojos por el dolor. Era una sorprendente y anormal sensación en mí. Él se disculpó, excusándome con que nunca había tocado los senos de una mujer. Pasó sus pulgares, reconfortantes. Siguió palpándome por encima de la ropa. Había ya irrumpido su lengua en mi boca húmeda. Kiba era apresurado y apasionado al besar. Podía sentir las sensaciones y las caricias, y algo en mí se removía, un agradable calor. En un momento dado, sus dedos usurpadores se escurrieron por mi calzón blanco. Aquel despliegue excéntrico me había dejado satisfecha, y mis bragas estaban húmedas. Él lo sintió con el tacto. Me las hizo quitar y nuevamente me acomodé en él. De pronto, me tomó por la retaguardia y me alzó, dejándome desparramada en el escritorio, desnuda, con los pezones erectos y la intimidad instigando atención. Acercó el rostro. Hubo un inconfundible sonido que se hace al olisquear.

—Debo admitirlo. Este olor… es adictivo.

No comenté nada. De cualquier manera, él otra vez se disculpó.

—Perdón por actuar… así. Yo nunca había hecho esto y me da curiosidad.

Deslizó dos dedos en mi interior, mientras yo me inclinaba arqueando mi espalda; todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se estremecían, de un modo que jamás había experimentado.

Entonces aceleró, pero al momento de hacerlo otro invitado se escabulló por mi abertura, acariciándome el contorno de esos labios. Pude detectar exactamente qué era. Todo mi cuerpo se sometió a la sensación. Y, a medida que aceleraba, mi mirada obnubiló, ronroneé con placer y una explosión estalló bajo mi piel. He leído muchas veces sobre el orgasmo, más sólo ahora soy capaz de entender su sinuoso desenvolvimiento. Sube y baja, como una cadena de minas, cada una más letal que la anterior; como si el mundo creara y destruyera. Mi cuerpo se deshace en miles de fragmentos, juntándose como una nueva coraza alrededor de mí. Mi cuerpo es más sensible y las sensaciones son tan intensas que siento una libertad mental indescriptible. Incluso con alguien como él, el resultado es embriagador.

—Voy a entrar en ti, Hinata. —Kiba ahora se escuchaba como alguien que había usado mi nombre cientos de veces, no solamente hoy. Se quitó la camisa manga larga, el pantalón y el bóxer. Subió al largo escritorio, que por su naturaleza permitía que ambos nos montáramos sin caernos, o sacudirnos.

Entonces quiso meter su longitud dentro de mí. Yo cerré los ojos. Sólo faltaba ese paso para encumbrarme al éxtasis completo, catar la sensación de límite del placer.

—¡Qué tenemos aquí!

Era la exaltada voz de un hombre adolescente con entonación socarrona, que actuó como revulsivo inmediato en nuestro fragante momento. Kiba, con una expresión de perplejidad y vergüenza, se separó de mí. Sentí el orgasmo disiparse. Me incorporé con lentitud. En la puerta de la biblioteca, estaba un miembro de la banda Akatsuki —pertenecientes al Club de Artes Marciales de chicos mayores—, Hidan Masuta. Me recorrió con ojos inquisitivos el rostro acalorado, el cuello y los hombros tensos, el bamboleado de mis colinas redondeadas a cada exhalación, y los extravagantes pezones erectos. Absorto, me contempló con esmero. Miré sus ojos extraños y bruñidos. Eché un vistazo furtivo a su entrepierna. Comprobé lo especulado: estaba muy excitado. Me sentí sucia cuando relamió sus labios. Yo pertenecía a Naruto. Él era el único hombre que podía quitarme mi virginidad, que podía ver mi cuerpo desnudo. No debí traicionarlo con este poco trillado evento.

—¿Follándote a la niña en una biblioteca?—acusó Hidan con una vulgar sonrisa. Abruptamente, dejó de mirarme en la fogosa pertinencia. Le recorrió el cuerpo a Kiba con desdén, percatándose de su erección. Dejó escapar una fragorosa carcajada— ¡Hasta tuviste tiempo para que se te parara la verga!

El intruso sacó un celular, para grabarnos o tomarnos fotos. Yo me tapé con las manos. Nadie podía verme, sólo Naruto.

Kiba empezó a gritar y a insultarlo. Finalmente, se puso el bóxer, el pantalón y corrió tras Hidan. Él lo espero. El fuerte impacto del puñetazo hizo salpicar los labios de Hidan en un oscuro rojo. Él se cubrió la boca con la mano, untándose con el tinte. Lo miró con fascinación. Yo hice lo mismo. La sangre era francamente un suntuoso espectáculo.

—¡Maldito pervertido asqueroso!—rugió Kiba preparándose para darle otro golpe con los nudillos. Su rabia es tan densa y concentrada que el pene fluctúa y pierde el abultamiento latente debajo de sus pantalones, que había aguantado desde que llegamos. Continúa descargando golpes profundos en Hidan, pero él no se mueve. Empieza a reír, maniático, devoto al dolor. Su cara está tan manchada de sangre que el rostro le reluce, como si la hubiera embarrado con alguna pintura macabra. Las gotas de sangre espesas le bajan por las mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Luce atractivo y fantástico. Dejé de dilucidar el sentimiento que me hacía sonreír nefanda en ese instante, porque sé que me descubriría añorando algo incorrecto, algo peligroso.

La disertación terminó y así se finalizó el combate. Hidan tiró de su cabeza hacía atrás y avanzó adelante. El filo de su frente pegó la nariz de Kiba —desprevenido en sus golpes predecibles, por la ofuscante ira que amainaba su pericia—, que comenzó a borbotear sangre. El intruso se defendió ahora. Golpe tras golpe su contrincante perdía el flujo del combate. Hidan lo hizo trastabillar con un ataque al plexo solar, que le quitó en tropel el aire de la boca. Kiba cayó al suelo. Sus músculos estaban agarrotados y respiraba entrecortado. Hidan lo sujetó de la pierna y la subió, pateándole en la entrepierna con abyección.

El gañido de Kiba fue tan atronador que me pregunté si le habría fracturado algún lugar de la ingle.

Hidan lo abandona en el suelo frío de la biblioteca. Camina hacia mí. Desde mi posición —desnuda y sentada sobre el escritorio— lo observo con indeterminada curiosidad. Es una persona estrafalaria. Aún la sangre está fresca en su rostro, sombreado diagonalmente por las luces; armónico y rudo. Tiene la mandíbula cuadrada; y los labios pulposos, encajados en la misma invisible línea recta que nace desde su prominente barbilla hasta su nariz. Lo acompañan párpados de dos líneas de pliegues firmes y ojos amatistas acentuados por las sombras. Llega tan rápido que no me da tiempo de apreciarlo por completo. Sus manos se apoyan en el borde recto de la mesa, a cada extremo de mis ancas. Está cerca de mí, sin aplacar su intemperancia.

—Una guarra con buenas tetas y un lindo coño que desflorar—me alaga, obsceno; ladeando su comisura izquierda a la par de su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, en un gesto lascivo. No ve reacción en mí, así que toma mis pechos entre sus manos y pellizca con excesiva rudeza mis pezones, frunciendo el entrecejo con disgusto cuando su intento es infructuoso, y no me inmuto, aunque su acción los dejé endurecidos, tensos y dolorosos. Mi nula reacción es parte de mi esencia, pero no soy capaz de dejar de rememorar su indolencia; me sorprende más que su intempestiva aparición, que sus acciones presentes—. ¿No vas decir nada?

No respondo.

Hidan me insta abrir la boca, y raudamente su lengua obliga a la mía a forcejarle. Su aliento y su sabor es a sangre, como si su rostro lo hubiera embalsamado. En un momento dado, me muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que la sangre emana. Lame mi sangre y con la lengua la esparce por mis pómulos, mi nariz, mis párpados. Mi rostro ahora era un revoltijo de sangre ajena y propia.

—Aléjate—dije. Ya no estoy impertérrita; puedo escuchar mi voz altamente destemplada.

Él, recalcitrante, se mantiene frente a mí. Me mira con fascinación. Sus ojos, intransigentes, prescinden explicaciones. Entonces, esa desesperada fase comienza. Mis enfebrecidos dedos se distraen en su vaivén infernal. Toda fibra de mi ser se estremece como al contacto con el hilo de una batería galvánica. Tiemblo el labio; mis ojos lagrimean. Gruño, como un monstruo consumido por la ira, como el animal sin sentido que me convierto cada vez que fallo a Naruto.

—Jashin-sama me habló de ti—dice Hidan con la voz más dulce. Sus palabras son como una amarga sentencia—: Dijo que no sientes nada, como yo.

Otra vez, no respondo. Él saca del pantalón unas tijeras y me las entrega a las manos. Son de índole costurera, plateadas. Me señala con un despectivo cabeceo a Kiba —aún afligido en el suelo, con las manos entre las piernas—.

—Si te da muchos problemas, no dudes en usarla.

Arremeto virulentamente contra él, pero Hidan detiene mi ataque. Agarra con tanta brusquedad mi muñeca derecha que suelto las afiladas tijeras. Cuando la libera, están las marcas lacres contrastantes en mi piel.

Se ríe mostrando los dientes.

—Soy más fuerte que tú, perra impulsiva. Y no es necesario que peleemos. Si estás cabreada…

Me mira fijamente, y su mano áspera apresa mi cuello de frente, debajo de la quijada, presionando hacia arriba. Me retuerzo. Me está quitando el aire.

—Puedes desquitarte—dijo, con la voz siseante en mí oído—, con quien te follaba hace un rato. Me pregunto qué buscas a cambio de tener sexo con él, pecadora del infierno.

Me soltó. Una oleada de náuseas me hizo arrodillarme y agarrarme el cuello. Lo vi con deseos de despedazar su cuerpo en una muerte truculenta. Que él bramara doliente en un infierno, como el anodino ser humano que es; pero él sólo se reía de mí. Se retiró del recinto.

Después del subidón de adrenalina, otra vez terminé martirizada por el cansancio. Me vestí lentamente, con flojedad. Me agaché, recogiendo las tijeras. No debería hacer caso a sus recomendaciones, pero mi mente lógica me obligaba a actuar: el extraño hombre tenía razón. Aun cuando se hubiera atrevido a tocar algo —yo— que le pertenecía solamente a Naruto, era cierto que si Kiba no cumplía me vería obligada a matarlo.

No era algo malo ni fuera de ética. Había sido amable y le ofrecí mi cuerpo. Y él se lo merecía por ser tan malvado en su intención de juntar a Naruto con alguien que nunca lo amará como yo lo haré.

Kiba se había quedado inmóvil, ovillado en el suelo. Me hinque para quedar a su lado.

—¿Kiba-kun?

Él me miró de rabillo. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Cuando me vio, soltó una exclamación:

—¡Hinata, tienes sangre en la cara! Dios mío, ¿qué te paso…?

—No pasa nada. —Pasó el antebrazo por mi boca, luego su mano. Sin embargo, sólo pudo rascar restos de sangre seca.

—¡¿Él te lo hizo?!

—Eso no importa—dije, porque sé que reprocharle su cobardía no funcionaría en mi propósito. Kiba se relajó cuando lo acomodé en mi regazo, mirándolo con encanto desde arriba—. ¿Tú estás bien?

Él enmudece, embelesado.

—¡Estoy excelente!—exclama. Yo lo miro, fingiendo estar asombrada.

—Eres muy valiente, Kiba-kun…

—No es así, debí defenderte…

Cuando le doy un beso lo acallo. Él no hubiera podido, porque era débil. Naruto es la única persona que he visto levantarse después de una paliza, sin trabas y sólo con la voluntad de defender a otros —incluso aunque no lo entendiera; yo sabía que eso lo hacía alguien especial—. Es por eso que lo amaba: él no era como los demás. Él era mi sueño; mi más recóndito deseo.

Sin embargo, debo reconfortar a Kiba para que se enamore de mí y pueda cumplir el plan.

—Shhh… No importa. Tú hiciste lo que pudiste.

Mi tono conciliatorio distendió sus ánimos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, zambullido en la prodigiosa quietud.

Después de haber abierto los párpados, permitió que lo condujera a la enfermería. Me ha dicho que le punzaba el pene. La enfermera, sorprendida, pidió explicaciones al ver a Kiba renqueando, desaliñado, con la nariz ensangrentada y la camiseta interior, y yo le aclaré que había sido una riña. Shizune —el nombre de ella— me dijo que Kiba se solía meter en peleas, así que, hilarantemente acostumbrada, no preguntó más. De mí creyó que Kiba me había empapado en sangre al cargarlo. Lo senté en la camilla para que se acostara. De repente, pareció entregarse al sueño.

—Deja que descanse—dijo la enfermera. Era una mujer con una voz apacible y amable.

Asentí y le pregunté si podía usar el baño.

—Claro—dijo, sonriéndome. Y yo le sonreí de vuelta, con una sonrisa forzada, sin nada por dentro. Señaló algo—: Ahí está.

Me dirigí al baño, un recóndito cuarto al final de todas las camillas con cortinas, en la esquina del recinto. Abrí y cerré la puerta. Levanté el pestillo para iluminar. En actitud abúlica, eliminé todo rastro de sangre con el agua del lavamanos. Miré a la luna llena que reflejaba mi persona. Pasé la lengua por la hendidura abierta de mis labios, pensativa.

«¿Quién es Hidan Masuta…?»

Miraba el reflejo de mis ojos cenizos, de inexorable vacío.

«¿Y por qué dijo: "que no siente nada" justamente cómo yo?»

Incliné mi cabeza, mirando fijamente el espejo desde abajo, con las pupilas destellantes. Lo atravesaban con violencia, despojados de todo sentimiento que me hiciese parecer humana.

«¿Por qué somos así? ¿Es más común de lo que he imaginado?»

Deseé tener sangre otra vez en mi rostro, como maquillaje de guerra. Me di cuenta que me había hecho sentir que había algún elemento vivo en mí. Al mismo tiempo, la sangre ilustraba el color de mi dolor, lo muerta que estoy por dentro.

No lloro por ello. No soy capaz de llorar sin fingir un lamento tan imperceptible, que erra en mi interior como una idea sin precisión. Sufro: es inherente en mí, en mi latente parte humana. Pero sufro de maneras extravagantes. De una forma que no sabría cómo definirla. Quizá sí siento, sin embargo, mi cuerpo no se esmera en dar suficiente convicción a ese tipo de sensaciones. Y por eso solo lo percibo, el cosquilleo: como sí supiera qué debería sentir, pero realmente no experimento qué es.

* * *

-***❤*** -H.- ***❤*** -N.- ***❤***-

* * *

Después de clases he pasado a recoger a Kiba, quien me ha avistado en el quicio de la puerta no más entrar. Está sentado en la camilla, a contraluz del ventanal, a merced del sol infinito en el cielo del mediodía. Sus cortinas están corridas en su totalidad. Lo veo de frente, y no sólo a él. La enfermería quedó en absoluto silencio cuando sus amigos me vieron. Y Naruto… Al verlo, un cosquilleo, más intenso que los otros, me paralizó.

—¡Hinata, acércate!—me dijo Kiba emocionado, con un gesto del dedo, cuando los minutos transcurrieron confusos y prolongados, y sin embargo, no me adapté al ritmo de la situación. Realmente me sentía cohibida. Erguí mi cuerpo tímido y encorvado, interrumpida en mis meditaciones. Fue mi error no deducir esta ilación. Él les ha comunicado a sus amigos que está herido.

Parece un tipo de ilusión onírica, que convierte esta distancia que nos separa en un trayecto ilimitado. Perturba mis instintos. Naruto me inspecciona con sus grandes y redondos ojos azules, quizá evocadores de nuestro primer encuentro, y el cosquilleo es más fuerte. Él es el único que me permite sentir más que un gélido aire. Estoy vestida con este chabacano uniforme de escuela, sin estar lo suficientemente acicalada para su presencia. Temo ser demasiado hortera para su gusto.

—¡Vamos, acércate!—me dice Naruto alegremente. Su voz es un flujo y un reflujo, es como si me hablara de lejos, en algún punto imposible de alcanzar. Él es capaz de embrollar mi mente racional y demandar a gritos ser querido, protegido, sin abrir la boca; sólo con sus ademanes, completamente fieles a su parte humana. Mi vida se aferra a él, como una esclava indestructible, como su arma y su escudo. Estoy destinada a amarlo, y que me ame, porque yo soy la única con una lealtad invariable, intransigente, que no flaqueará aunque tenga que matar, manipular y engañar a todas las personas para lograr su felicidad; porque él es mi único propósito en esta obra de teatro eterna, donde fui condenada a no sentir.

Por fin, Ino Yamanaka me sujetó del brazo para acercarme al foco de todos. Ella, Tenten Shima, Shino Aburame y Senpai me acorralaron.

—Aquí traigo a tu novia, Kiba. —Ino le guiñó el ojo. Más allá de una broma, había encarecido nuestra falsa relación. Esto es un teatro desagradable. No puedo mirar a Naruto a los ojos, sé que le he fallado.

Incluso con dicha desavenencia, no pude sino expresarle la pregunta que esperaba:

—¿Ya estás mejor, Kiba-kun?

—Claro que sí, Hinata—me dijo él, recobrando ese tono de voz orgulloso que lo distinguía, antes de la disputa—. Ese idiota de Hidan me las va a pagar.

Naruto explotó en carcajadas. El sonido de su risa gana preponderancia en mí, y el sopor de mis oídos merma, prestando verdadero interés a la conversación. Contagiadas, Ino y Tenten se echaron a reír.

—¡Te humillaron completamente, perro pulgoso!

Kiba le pegó en el estómago, con aire juguetón.

—Eso sólo fue suerte.

—No lo creo. Siempre tiendes a confiarte, dattebayo...

—Lo más probable haya sido que Kiba se enojara y descuidara sus golpes—dijo Shino con la voz fría. Advertí en su atención tenaz otro tipo de indescifrable emoción. Él no era como yo. Permanece al margen, inmóvil como una estatua. Pero su quietud no es extática. Es más impetuosa que la mía, como si ocultara bajo una somera inmovilidad la magnitud de su preocupación. Él, sin duda, es el más angustiado de sus amigos.

—Ya sé, ya sé, Shino—dice Kiba. Aun cuando suene irritado, él mira a Shino sacudiendo imperceptiblemente el cuerpo. Le quiere decir que está bien, que puede moverse y que nada grave ha sido dañado. Él comprende que detrás de sus palabras calculadoras, hay más.

—¿Qué hacían ustedes dos solos cuando sucedió, eh?—pregunta Ino con picardía, perspicaz en esa treta acusadora. Si Naruto se entera… Aprieto los dientes, la ira está encendiéndose. Kiba se arrebola y yo agacho la mirada, dejando que las hebras oscuras de cabello cubran la deshonra. Esto es una ponencia que no debí haber permitido.

—Pues que más imaginas… Sólo besándonos y ya—dice Kiba, con el rostro incandescente.

—Así que besándose…—dice Naruto, acariciante. Está exaltado y divertido. Pero también ligeramente desconcertado. Puedo sentir su magnética mirada en mí. Siento que me regaña, que me dice: «¿Por qué me engañas, Hinata?». Y sólo quiero decirle que Kiba está mintiendo, porque sólo soy de él. Sin embargo, en mis días de observación, cuando el sentimiento sembrado crecía en mí cada día, prometí jamás mentirle, porque él no miente, y como él nunca rompe una promesa, son irrevocables mis palabras. Eso es lo que él desearía. Así que le doy un vistazo subrepticio entre las hebras de pelo que me cuelgan por mis hombros desolados, apreciando sus pintorescos ojos. Y mi mente susurra: «Lo siento, Naruto».

Entonces Naruto niega con la cabeza, como si desaprobara el mensaje que intenté transmitirle. Su brazo me rodea los hombros, y su aliento caliente en mi oído esparce oleadas de imprecisa, vaga alegría y vergüenza por mi piel, y susurra, sin realmente hacerlo. Un comentario adrede, que es increíblemente concordante a mi disculpa:

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Sabemos que Kiba es un pervertido.

Kiba lo aparta de mí.

—¡Idiota!

Naruto se cruza de brazos, con más seriedad.

—Debes dejar de meterte en peleas, dattebayo...

—Dime lo obvio—grazna Kiba. Senpai amplia tanto la sonrisa, que su disonante alegría es envidiable. Naruto está arraigado plenamente a su parte humana, ésa que le da esas emociones.

—Eso significa que tendrás que rendirte en nuestra pelea de las cuatro…

—Supongo—dice Kiba, pero su escueta respuesta gana a espuertas malicia, cuando le da una fugaz mirada a Tenten. Se han mirado con complicidad—. Si quieres le dices a Sakura que ganaste. Yo estoy herido.

—Yo quería ver a Kiba-kun pelear—digo, interrumpiendo el avance de sus egoístas intenciones.

—Yo también quería—respalda Ino, con las manos en jarras—. Eres el líder del Club de Artes Marciales y nunca te he visto pelear.

—Eso es porque jamás has ido a las prácticas—acusa Kiba, con un deje de reproche.

—Nunca me avisan cuando ir—adujo Ino, desafiante. Kiba tiene el ademán de querer decir más, pero cruza al rostro la imagen del dolor que sintió en un segundo muy veloz, como una represalia del destino por continuar negándose al combate. Cambia de opinión y asiente con la cabeza, porque sabe que está débil y se siente vilipendiado por la condición.

—Está bien.

—¡Excelente! —Aplaude Naruto, radiante. Tenten se cruza de brazos, en desacuerdo, pero no opina nada. Va a esperar a que Kiba se rezague, para recordarle nuevamente de perder la pelea, como han acordado. Pero yo no lo voy a permitir.

Shizune se despide de nosotros. Kiba, descansado, puede caminar por sí solo, pero me pegó a él. Y cada vez que Tenten intenta decirle algo, le hablo yo, de tal forma que en la ambigüedad no discierne a quien prestarle atención, así que me escoge a mí. Y yo lo convenzo, le digo que estoy segura que va a ganar, que siempre he querido verlo en acción. Es suficiente mi falso entusiasmo para que él se encoja, pensativo, apesadumbrado; seguramente pensando que es una falta de respeto decepcionarme. Él tiene que hacerlo, es mi petición que le gane a Naruto.

Cuando llegamos el salón del Club, nos encontramos con los demás miembros: Sasuke Uchiha —el mejor amigo de Naruto—, Rock lee, Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi y Sakura Haruno. Están arrodillados en tatamis, rodeando una plancha de colchoneta, donde practican los combates.

—Llegan tarde—dice Shikamaru, el más audaz del equipo, al escuchar el shoji abrirse. Cuando ve a Kiba herido junto a Tenten —también perteneciente al grupo— y a todos nosotros, entorna los ojos somnolientos, que son sombra de una enmascarada inteligencia, de percepciones rápidas, y ve a su líder con más detenimiento, como si supiera que peleó, pero quisiera apreciar en qué tipo de combate.

Sakura Haruno también entiende. Colérica, libera un gruñido impaciente.

—¡Otra vez te peleaste! ¡¿No es verdad?! ¡¿Y por qué andas con esas fachas?! ¡Ugh! ¡Siempre tienes que ser tan asqueroso!—rezonga, energúmena. Engarzando sus reclamos, y levantándose del tatami. Enseguida aprehendo que es la repugnante mujer que Naruto desea. Tiene puesto el Karategi, el sobrio atuendo tradicional de las artes marciales. Además de eso, el resto de su aspecto brilla por su incoherencia e inexactitud: veo el cabello engarzado y descoloridamente rosado a la altura de los hombros, y la realización metódica del maquillaje aplicado en la cara; un esfuerzo que exhibe una grotesca desesperación por atraer la atención de alguien, y pienso que se ve más ridícula y sosa de como suele verse habitualmente. Un pensamiento atormentado me advierte que Naruto puede desmenuzar esa sordidez como atractivo. Está recién ingresada porque su antiguo Club de drama ha sido desmantelado de manera temporal. Su razón alude a Sasuke Uchiha, porque es demasiado inconsistente para gustarle Naruto. Pero a Senpai sí le gusta y la quiere impresionar, aun cuando no merezca una pizca de su reconocimiento.

—Sí, fue una pelea—responde Kiba, con descaro. Aunque sabe que es su culpa, se ahorra la molestia de disculparse con ella. Puedo notarlo: Sakura no le cae bien y sus quejas contra él son ineficaces. En cambio, dice:

—Lamento haber venido tarde, estaba en la enfermería.

Sasuke está cruzado de brazos y ha abierto sus ojos oscuros, con una mirada honda y fruncida, que increpa y acusa. Es muy impaciente. He observado y examinado muchas de sus reacciones al lado de Naruto, y sé bien su personalidad. Sólo dice, fulminante:

—Ya era hora, Kiba.

Kiba lo mira rayado, más no dice nada. Sasuke suele ser silencioso y tranquilo, pero cuando habla procura ser directo, y algo en la más exacta minucia de su voz al decir las cosas hace que sea tomado en serio.

—Sasuke teme, ¿esperaste porque querías ver cómo le pateaba el trasero a su líder?—exclama Naruto con una demostración, una graciosa postura de karate inexistente.

—Kiba es nuestro líder por algo—dice Sasuke, elevando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa, siguiendo el hilo de eventos habituales. Naruto siempre actúa de un modo que pueda ser satirizado, y Sasuke siempre contesta humillándolo. Es un juego para ellos, como la ingenuidad versus la arrogancia. Soy incapaz de comprender su raciocinio, pero gustaría de hacerlo si Naruto aprueba ese tipo de conducta. El cuerpo de Kiba asume el orgullo, pero las siguientes palabras lo frenan—: Aunque sea un idiota que se mete en peleas sin sentido a cada rato. Y llegue siempre tarde.

—No sabes lo que dices, Sasuke—responde Kiba, enojado. Pero no añade nada más, como si en el interior aceptara que el Club tiene una excusa para tildarlo como alguien irresponsable.

—¡Ya que estamos todos, que arda la llama de la juventud!—exclama Lee con desaforada emoción, animado el ambiente proclive a ser enrarecido. Se ha levantado y ha ido hasta Kiba y Naruto para instigarlos, con esa energía desconocida para mí, a ir al centro de la colchoneta. Me he sentado, junto a los demás espectadores.

—Kiba-kun, suerte—digo, pero dentro de esas palabras hay un veredicto, que encierra mi voluntad de ver a Naruto perder. Porque sin importar la reacción de Sakura, no quiero que ninguna mujer vea sus cualidades especiales, y en esa sintonía, algún rasgo de su elogiante personalidad. Naruto, con una expresión desafiante, se queja. Incluso en su manera de regañarme hay algo que produce una relativa ansiedad dentro de mí, fundada en un inhabitual estremecer:

—¡No lo apoyes sólo a él, dattebayo!

Lo hago por él, porque no debe impresionar a nadie. Naruto me tiene a mí.

El arranque que consolida el combate es la llamada de Lee.

Ambos realizan una posición de guardia, como un entrenamiento de karate. No esperan. Arremeten entre sí con destreza, rapidez y fuerza. Naruto lanza un puñetazo que Kiba esquiva, de forma que Senpai se corva, dejando un espacio vulnerable para hacerle una llave en el brazo, y sin embargo… Kiba no lo aprovecha. Retrocede, aflictivamente intimidado, cuando Naruto le remata con un trompazo en la mandíbula.

Mi humor decae vertiginosamente. Las expresiones de la mayoría, a excepción de Sakura e Ino, demuestran que también percibieron el engaño.

Naruto comprende que está en ventaja. Lanza una patada lateral de tal brutal ferocidad que al impactar con el estómago de Kiba, él cae al suelo, derrotado, asfixiado. Se ha confiado en la debilidad de Naruto, e incluso en la demostración absurda de ese espectáculo, no por ello el deterioro que sufrió su cuerpo es menos verídico. Senpai es un hombre de coloso nivel físico, lo sé por testimonio en su continúa participación en los deportes disponibles de la escuela.

Naruto es inteligente, pero cuando Sakura le felicita —han estado en la misma clase por años, y son amigos— y luego se levanta para abrazarlo, él no se da cuenta de los indicios de esa planificada confabulación. Ino también le elogia, genuinamente sorprendida.

Resguardo en mi interior toda la frustración que me induce a sesgar el gesto. Un par de combates amistosos más, y salimos a las seis de la tarde. Naruto, con las manos posadas en la nuca, platica con Sakura de cosas que me enervan. Le pide una cita, procurando ser cómico; y ella, de un inusual buen humor, acepta. Pero al hacerlo, está mirando a Sasuke.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hinata?—me pregunta Ino, al notar mi rostro circunspecto y pálido.

—No, sólo estoy cansada—respondo. Mi voz sosegada es irreconciliable con mi apocado humor. Remuevo de mis sienes abrillantadas las gotas gruesas de sudor. Estoy sombría y callada. Otra vez ha empezado.

Estábamos en el portón de Akademi High School. Ellos conversaban, más yo a pesar de estar presente no escuchaba palabra de lo que decían. Me había desamparado mentalmente de su intrusa compañía, para aplacar mi zozobra y coraje, y vislumbraba, en una vehemente abstracción, el cielo obnubilado de esa noche temprana. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, porque las últimas centellas de color rubicundo incandescente pasaron con enorme rapidez a las luces marchitas que vagaron por la oquedad de una noche lúgubre y fantasiosa.

«Una espléndida noche...»

En la prestigiosa escuela se rehusaban a contratar vigilantes o instalar cámaras para grabar, porque creían que se fomentaría en el pensamiento colectivo sospechas sobre su seguridad. Así, al no tomarse la molestia de hacerlo, cualquiera podría infiltrarse entre sus inofensivos muros de concreto blancuzco. Por no decir las puertas corredizas que se cerraban automáticamente a las seis, y la entrada abierta hasta las siete, cuando los maestros y la directora se retiraban a sus hogares.

«Una espléndida noche... para matar»

Lo pensé, impávida, sólo para desocupar la mente del torbellino que azotaba las partes más sordas y crueles de mí, contra todas las personas que interferían en mi posesión, en mi vínculo con Naruto; y de alguna manera el vacío que siempre desprecié… resultó ligeramente aliviado. Ajenos a mí, el grupo continuó conversando. Forcé una sonrisa, que por la penumbra no era notoria su naturaleza torcida y burlona, cuando Kiba se recostó contra mi hombro. A los demás les pareció una muestra linda de cariño, y mientras las mujeres animaban las prácticas empalagosas, los hombres se regodearon de él, con diversión.

Naruto me veía, y yo lo veía a él. Le prometí: «Lo mataré ésta noche, porque ya no te fallaré más».

Kiba me dio un beso en la coronilla. La furia era invisible, pero bullía en mí como un mar turbulento, implacable. La curva de mis labios se pronunció retorcidamente. Mantenía los ojos tan apretados que mis pupilas debían ser puntos lejanos, contraídos. Recordé las tijeras escondidas en mis largas calzas y mis manos convulsionaron como si mis extremidades fueran un motor de camión activo, tan abruptamente que pareció un sentido instintivo, un inverosímil tipo de entusiasmo. Entrelacé los dedos trémulos y arrecíos frente a mí, para que no se dieran cuenta de mi quebrantable sanidad.

Empezó a lloviznar. Un rayo enloquecido brotó del cielo y hubo un sonoro crujir al impactar contra tierra. Fue tan fuerte que su luz nos cubrió en un manto brillante, para, un segundo después, empapar a toda Konoha Town con la tormenta más espantosa de toda su historia.

El agua, los truenos y el viento vinieron en tropel, surgidos de la nada. Mis oídos no estaban lo suficientemente agudos para escuchar su poderoso rumor. Yo estaba ida, envuelta en un estado de confuso ensueño; mi cuerpo extático, gozoso. La lluvia se escurrió por mi rostro, que contemplaba el cielo, embelesada por la tempestad. El mundo y yo nos venimos abajo en ese efímero instante. La rabia se transformó en alegría al ver la destrucción. Y sonreí, con tal potencia que me entumeció las mejillas. Toda la banda se había echado a correr con premura. Kiba me gritó algo, me apuñó del brazo y me intentó arrastrar.

Arremetí contra él. Lo apuñalé varias, muchas veces… El filo de las tijeras le había rasgado la suave piel de su carne. Su sangre es de color rojo oscuro, y no parece muerta. Es viva y parece consumarse por sí sola. El lamento de su dueño es como el gentil roce de un afrodisiaco. Me produce un deseo insaciable, una satisfacción inagotable. Sé que su dolor nunca va a desaparecer. Ha sido víctima de la destrucción, y ahora se hincará de rodillas, suplicando su perdón eternamente. Sus gritos me conmueven. Son infinitamente seductores. Lo disfruta.

Percutí el ataque. El placer de este sentimiento es irrefrenable. Un encantamiento, un hechizo; todo tiene magia. Disfrutará de todo esto incluso después de morir. Ya no tiene salvación… Ya no tiene salvación.

El pecado es tan concentrado que ensaña. Dame más, Kiba… Dame más… ¡Muestra más dolor!

Su cuerpo está bajo un charco de sangre. El carmín tiñe el agua bendita del cielo. Ésta es el agua de mi verdadero ser.

No puedo parar de reír. ¡Estoy conmovida! ¡Profundamente conmovida!

Quiero arrancar todo. Desnúdate para mí, Kiba. Muestra toda la esencia viva que corre por tus venas frágiles y verdosas. Déjame tenerte. Yo te daré todo de mí. ¡Eres sublime! ¡Magnifico! ¡Pareces estar en llamas! ¡Tu sangre es del color del fuego, del color de mi infierno!

En ésta noche estás hermosísimamente pincelado, cadavéricamente macilento. ¡Moriste llorando…!

Es increíblemente bello: tus lágrimas, tu sangre, la tierra que parece fundirse en ti. Me haces temblar de éxtasis.

Oh, Kiba. Estás hermoso, estás tan hermoso que ahora sí puedo darte lo que quieres.

¿Quieres sentirte más excitado…? ¿Quieres qué te siga apuñalando? Me siento viva, ¡siento que explotaré, que estallaré en miles de fragmentos y yo también me fundiré en ésta destrucción!

Dejó escapar una carcajada. Es inevitable. Estoy dichosa.

¿Es esto estar viva…? Es fascinante, fascinante…

Creo que me volveré adicta.

* * *

Hace muchos días ya, yo tenía tres historias para actualizar: "El Arte de la Guerra", "The Room", y ésta. La primera es mi fic más serio, la segunda más o menos serio y la otra (ésta) la que no me tomaba nada en serio y pensé que terminaría borrando. Pero cuando intenté adelantar las dos primeras no me inspire xD, tuve bloqueo y ahí quedé. Así que fui con ésta y chachanchan ¡ME INSPIRÉ!

Cada día he estado escribiendo un poco y editando, y editando. Este es el resultado del esfuerzo. Uff. Y valió la pena. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en fanfiction (para quienes les gusta esta historia... amigos y amigas, salieron premiados!). Y mi cerebro está atrofiado jaja

No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar así que si alguien me deja un review lo más probable es que lo contesté por PM (lo suelo contestar en el capítulo posterior pero sería muy bobo que pasen cuatro meses y ahí si les diga en el capítulo que qué felicidad leerlos xD). Se lo digo por si las moscas.

Se me olvidó algo: como está en el perspectiva de Hinata/yandere-chan, ella exagerará si las personas que describe no le caen "bien" -es decir, se meten con Naruto, o andan con él. Cosas de yanderes-. El ejemplo es cuando dice "Kiba Inuzuka dejó escapar una asquerosa carcajada", tal vez su risa fue bonita pero Hinata no piensa eso, y lo relata así. Dependiendo de la persona ella relata con imparcialidad o no.

Que se cuiden y estudien montón de vagos :p

Bay~Bay~ ^^


End file.
